


Gourmet

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Strawberries have always had some sexual connotations. How convenient that they’re Ichiji’s favorite food.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Gourmet

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 8 [NSFW] - Food Play**

It was clear that he didn’t know what to say when he walked in - and even with those damn sunglasses on his face, Nami knew his eyes were the size of dinner plates. 

Convenient, considering it was time for him to eat.

Nami was lucky that Robin had helped and had not asked a single question, had just come in and helped her set up. The table had been cleared off completely ahead of time and now Nami was its only centerpiece, leaning back on her elbows, legs splayed open - one foot on the table, knee bent, the other leg dangling just over the edge at the knee. Her hair was up, for a change, though she knew Ichiji preferred it down. Keeping it up would keep it out of his meal.

She had sliced all the strawberries herself while Ichiji was at work, setting aside every perfect heart-shaped piece for her special surprise. Robin had placed all of them as Nami reclined in place on the table, dipping each one in a slightly-sticky vanilla cream to keep them from falling right off. It wouldn’t keep, not once things started getting heated - but Nami had serious doubts that a single one of them would remain uneaten before things got  _ really _ hot. The leftover cream was drizzled over her body like an exquisite slice of dessert cake, criss-crossing over her chest and belly, with copious helpings dropping right over her nipples like a sweet glaze.

Robin had carefully positioned all the slices before leaving, save for one. Nami had saved the fattest, juiciest slice for a special place. Legs spread as they were, she was in the perfect position to put it where she needed it all by herself. It had been cold, so cold against her hot skin, and her lips were already so slick that it was hard to keep it set just the way she wanted it - resting just against her opening, perfect heart shape held in place by her wet lips. 

Ichiji would eat that one first.

They had cut it so close, when Nami heard the front door opening, she was sure Robin had forgotten something - but then there he was, turning on the light in the kitchen, freezing in place when he saw her. His hand, casually holding onto the doorframe initially, turned into a death grip - the only thing keeping him from collapsing entirely when he sees her,  _ truly _ sees her. In an instant, the surprise in his features turned to hunger, the ravenous hunger of one who sees what he wants and won’t be stopped from taking it.

He reaches for the light switch again, and only then does Nami speak up.

“I didn’t put this much effort into your dinner not to watch you enjoy it.” Nami knows she’ll feel his pleasure, breathe it, drink it in - but seeing it will make the experience truly gourmet. 

Ichiji agrees. The hand leaves the light switch, removing his sunglasses instead, and Nami leans further back on her elbows, spreading her legs wider. It’s been a long day - and she knows he’s starving.


End file.
